Fai: A Night Alone With Geoff
by YoungMasterCiel
Summary: This is mine and my friends made up characters, Fai is mine. Geoff is my friends. But i put this up because it was just something to do *shrug* I dont write often but i do "" It might not be that good.


**Fai's POV**

I was sitting back in my bed, in my room, While Geoff a 15 year old high schooler I had bumped into about a month back, sat , his back turned toward me. I stared at him through the dim light in my dark room. It was embarressing being put into the same room for round three, What did they expect us to do? Have Sex? Hah If only I had known..

I really didn't think anything would ever happen, I thought we would both fall asleep, Or stay up all night. The thing is I was miles away from wrong. I sat up from my comfortable possion on my sheets of the bed, "Geoff." He turned to look at me with that same glow to his blue silvery eyes, Blushing just like I thought he would be. "Hm?" I shook my head, Forgetting what I wanted to ask.

"Eh, Nothing, Sorry for being such a big bother…"He blinked "Your not a bother, Fai." I couldn't help but smile. When I did, It didn't help the fact he already was blushing, But it deepened to a darker red."Geoff?" He answered me still blushing away. "Yes, Fai?" I leaned over the few pillows I had laid out infront of me, And pulled his cheek.. "You were blushing." He stared at me, then lightly smirked. "Were? I am still."I stumbled back.

"Oh, Ehehe, ya, You are." I blinked away my embarressment. He started to blush even more and stuttered out my name. "F-Fai?" I looked up, Startled some but not surprised at the sound of my stammered of no were, From the person I expected it from the least, he leaned in and had kissed me deeply,softly,tenderly. I easily felt the presenance of me blushing because I had felt myself redden. He pulled away from me "S-Sorry I just..Couldnt…"I smiled. "Don't worrie, It's perfectly fine." After I said that , I looked at the ceiling. Again, He said my name and of course I looked at him , but, This time, he kissed me, but it had way more passion put into it. Plus the other diffrence from the first is that I had surprised myself and had kissed him lightly, hestitantly back.

I think he was happy when I did, because he bit my lower , He wanted entrance. I just can't believe myself , I let him in.! His tongue left no spot in my mouth untouched. He began to pull my shirt up, My heartbeat rising. Then he pulled off his own. Before anything else he looked at me. "Tell me if you want…me to stop.." I was really blushing now, But I maintained a smile. "N-No I'm fine, Really." He leaned in again , Starting to kiss me deeply in a full on make-out.

Lowering me down onto the bed as he did so.I could feel myself bright red, I thought he could probably see it, or feel it. He slid his hands down me, starting to undo my pants, slowly sliding them off. He did the same to his, sense, I was still blushing like a crazed chicken. Or, Something like that. He bit his lip , looking down at me again. "F-Fai, Are you 100% sure that you want to..do this.?" I quietly smiled to myself.

"Geoff…I'm sure..No need to worrie."He nodded slowly, he started to kiss me again, Slowly making his kisses go down lower..and lower..I felt myself arch up abit,moaning some in he got to my waist, He put each of his hands on my hips . When he got a good enough grip to his liking, he shot himself right up into me. I yelped out and he looked at me quickly. "Eh! Fai I'm so sorry I can stop." I breathed in slowly and heavily. "No, I'm fine, This is how it is, Suppose to be this way. Y-…You can continue."He blushed , but nodded to my wishes. "A-Alright." He slowly kept himself pumping inside and out of me.

At one point he hit this one precise spot and I could not prevent myself from moaning so loud in pure pleasure. He chuckled knowing what had caused it. "Enjoy that much, Fai-Fai?" I blushed redder then my fathers hair. "Heh..heh.."

He smiled and hit that spot again while as he did I moaned out in reply. After he had , had his fill of me and my cum. He flipped me back over and smiled down at me. "Teh..That…was enjoyable.."I blushed like a god for saken tomatoe. "Y-Ya." He laid on his side next to me, looking at me, stroking my hair.

"Geoff…." I asked blinking slowly."Yes, Fai?" I smiled brightly ."Your fun." He smirked holding in a quiet laugh. "I know, And your just delicious.." I chuckled , And curled up to patted my back, and I closed my eyes. Finally, Getting the sleep I was suppose to get.


End file.
